


downtown scenes, shady blue

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto III
Genre: Grieving, mentions of death/murder, planned murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: Maria's thoughts on the death of Salvatore Leone





	downtown scenes, shady blue

**Author's Note:**

> look, my writing skills are RUSTY, but i'm trying to get back into the swing of things!! It might be an idea I will expand on once I practice a bit more

She was wrong to try and convince herself it didn’t bother her that Salvatore would be dead within the next three hours, gone as if maybe he never existed at all. As if he and Maria never met in that casino back in Las Venturas, as if he never convinced her into a hopeless sham of a marriage for the next few years, as if he never broke her heart, as if she never tried breaking his. 

Maybe this was peace. Life would go on, many people would be happy to hear of Salvatore’s death, but some, of course, it might sting a bit. Maybe this is the source of the knot in Maria’s stomach. Salvatore wasn’t a good man by any means, but like many people in this world, he still had people who loved him and thought good things of him. Members of the Leone family, his son, of course, and Toni - probably. And Maria, it’s bothering her a bit, too. 

A widow is a title she’s entertained herself having many, many times that Salvatore stepped over the line, a thought that was also easily brushed under the rug once she had time to cool off. But here it is, now, in her face - Maria Latore: widow of the late Salvatore Leone - in just three hours time. 

Asuka had told her the orders she planned on giving Claude once he arrived, making sure she was okay with the circumstances. 

“We want to make sure his ties are broken with the Leone family,” she’d told Maria, leaning back in the patio chair beside her, as if they were discussing simple daily activities rather than a murder in the first degree. “I’ve been bitten by many snakes, Maria, and I’ve learned how to weed them out.” 

Shortly after, Claude shows up, and Asuka gives him the details of the plan - which he agrees to with the slight nod of his head - and he’s off. Salvatore’s done for. Asuka sits back down beside Maria and she can hear Claude’s car crank up and take off from the parking lot. 

“If you still have feelings for him, I can call it off,” Asuka offers without looking at her. 

“I don’t,” Maria says, quieter than she’d intended. “It’s fine.” 

“Alright then, let’s enjoy the rest of our evening,” Asuka looks at her and says, and maybe it’s the slight warm smile twitching at the corners of her mouth that helps to assure Maria for one last time.


End file.
